The present invention relates to organizers with horizontal storage sections and vertical storage sections, and more particularly, is directed to a sorter or organizer which includes at least one vertical storage section having at least one removable shelf.
Plastic organizers for office and home use are well known. Such organizers are generally molded to have fixed compartments therein, with the compartments extending either in the horizontal direction only or the vertical direction only. In many instances, however, it is desirable to place some items with a horizontal orientation and other items in a vertical orientation. Conventionally, however, this requires the use of two different organizers.
The shelves in conventional organizers are generally of a fixed nature. Accordingly, if an item is too large to fit on the shelf of a conventional organizer, a different organizer must be used. In a like manner, if small items are desired to be stored, the small items may be too small for the shelves and may not fit properly therein or may fall down on the shelves. Further, with conventional fixed shelves, it is difficult to correctly orient the items on the shelves as well as to pull out the items from the shelves.